


Семейные ценности

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Twincest, everything is good for ultimate, sort of hurt/comfort idk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Семейные ценности

Грегори Старк был невыносимым уёбком, настоящим стихийным бедствием, заточённым в человеческое тело, и полнейшей аморальной дрянью. Он был отвратителен, низок и подл, а ради наживы продал бы печень лучшего друга на чёрном рынке - если бы у него вообще имелись настоящие друзья, а не перепуганные марионетки, которыми он себя окружил.  
Тони мог продолжать этот список бесконечно, он с детства заготовил грандиозный перечень определений, точно описывающих всю глубину натуры его брата, но сейчас у него не оставалось на это ни времени, ни сил. Поэтому он мучительно молчал, пока Грегори вынимал его избитое тело из смятой брони.   
\- Не устаю поражаться, - повседневно заметил Грегори, взваливая Тони на плечо с той лёгкостью, с которой берут на руки кошку, - у тебя такое количество чудесных друзей, а зализывать раны ты раз за разом приползаешь ко мне. Стыдно пасть лицом в грязь?  
Он задумчиво примолк и без предупреждения швырнул Тони на кровать.  
\- О, я совсем забыл. У тебя же нет друзей.  
Тони зашипел, Грегори рассмеялся и принялся с издевательской неторопливостью стягивать с его ран прикипевшую одежду.  
\- «Туше, Грегори», как сказал бы ты, будь у тебя хоть капля самолюбия. - Он скривился. - Ох, Энтони, ты похож на жалкий кусок мяса, а не на супергероя и наследника огромной корпорации.  
\- Да заткнись ты наконец, - прохрипел Тони. - Просто дай мне поспать.  
\- Ты не уснёшь, - возразил Грегори. - Тебе слишком больно, чтобы уснуть.   
Этот ублюдок не боялся запачкаться. Он начал носить белое с того момента, как впервые осознал свою личность: просто потому, что кровь на белом выглядела до омерзения эффектно.   
Особенно если это была кровь Тони Старка.   
\- Как голова, кстати? Не болит?  
Тони попытался его пнуть, но Грегори перехватил его за щиколотку и с силой сжал пальцы: кровь брызнула и потекла по запястью, окрашивая алым рукава пиджака и рубашки.   
\- Я тебя умоляю, - пробормотал он и дёрнул Тони за ногу к себе.   
Конечно, это было нечеловечески больно, до жёлтых сполохов перед глазами, но Тони отлично знал, на что шёл. Его брат, при всех своих прочих качествах, оставался поклонником ритуалов, и всё происходящее просто было одним из них.   
Грегори расстегнул ширинку его брюк и взял в ладонь член, пачкая кожу кровью. Тони зло выдохнул и откинул голову на подушку.   
\- Грёбаный импотент.  
\- Зато ты - нет, - пожал плечами Грегори, продолжая ласкать его плавными, почти нежными движениями.   
Тони не стыдился. Грегори прекрасно знал его тело, они были братьями, идентичными во всём, кроме цвета волос и рассудка, и Грегори мог быть безнадёжным извращенцем, больным и совершенно чокнутым, но он по-прежнему - всегда - являлся человеком, которому Тони доверял.   
Они ненавидели друг друга так сильно, что эта ненависть - в некоторой степени - очищала их обоих.   
Грегори подался вперёд и взял Тони за подбородок перепачканными кровью и смазкой пальцами.   
\- Ты знаешь правила, Энтони. Смотри на меня.   
Тони послушно поднял веки. Грегори улыбнулся, похлопал его ладонью по щеке и снова спустился рукой вниз.  
\- Почти слышу, как работают в твоей голове шестерёнки, - вкрадчиво проговорил он. Ритм его движений ускорился, и Тони сцепил зубы, царапая содранными ногтями простынь.   
\- Я просто воспринимаю всё это как мастурбацию, - сказал Тони, пытаясь звучать уверенно и равнодушно. - Всегда воспринимал.  
\- Как если бы твоя рука обрела собственный разум?  
\- Разум дьявольского выблядка, - подтвердил Тони, и Грегори рассмеялся.  
\- Временами я тебя просто обожаю.  
Грегори любил говорить в такие моменты, причём говорить сам с собой - Тони за долгие годы научился фильтровать все его монологи. Он даже отчасти понимал мотивы - Грегори нравилось унижать людей в целом, Грегори нравилось унижать Тони в частности.   
Он мог это пережить. 

Он кончил совершенно молча и мысленно похвалил себя за это. Грегори отёр ладонь о его щёку и выпрямился.  
\- Ты сегодня даже зануднее, чем обычно, - заметил он. Тони промолчал: боль на короткий момент отступила под приливом эндорфинов, и он завис где-то между реальностью и полудрёмой. - Ну-ка, открой глаза.   
\- Не хочу, - ответил Тони и мгновенно получил несильный удар по лицу. - Эй!  
\- Когда я говорю: "открой глаза", что ты делаешь? Правильно, открываешь глаза.   
Грегори опустился на край кровати и без всяких церемоний воткнул в шею Тони иглу шприца, а затем наклонился ниже, обхватил ладонями его лицо и несколько секунд разглядывал. От его рук тянуло железом, мускусом и спиртом.  
\- Спокойной ночи, братец, - хмыкнул он и прижался сухими губами ко лбу Тони.

Он разберётся со всем этим утром - как обычно, из раза в раз. А пока Тони позволил себе уснуть, убаюканный обезболивающим: нанороботам в его крови потребуется ночь, чтобы залечить раны.   
Тони знал, что ни единая живая душа не способна проникнуть в убежище, охраняемое его братом.


End file.
